Coyote Ugly
by Anon A. Mauze
Summary: Another Giftfic for Stormy1x2.  Akaya meets Akira's Mom.


**Coyote Ugly**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Life Goes On. I'm just borrowing them.

_Yet another Giftfic for Stormy1x2. The morning after Homework_...

It was odd, Akaya decided, to wake in someone else's bed. Oh, he'd spent holidays with relatives before, but he'd never had to share his bed with another body. Akira had been right about having a small bed, and although Akaya really needed to get to the bathroom, he wasn't sure how to get out of the bed without waking the sleeping red-head. It seemed Akira was a cuddler, either that or his "mama-bear" radar worked even when he was asleep. Even though they'd gone to sleep with their backs to each other, sometime during the night Akira had wound up curled up around him from behind, with one leg thrown over his and an arm around his waist.

Akaya sighed, and glanced over at Akira's peaceful, sleeping face. That right there was one reason he didn't want to wake Kamio. It wasn't obvious when he was awake, but Akira had a few stress-lines on his face that faded a bit when he was sleeping. He wished he'd noticed how much pressure the other was under before. It was almost humbling in a way; the sudden, sharp realization that Akira really was the only thing keeping his family together.

He chuckled to himself, suddenly understanding Kamio's dedication to tennis. It was stress relief, pure and simple. Between taking care of his little sisters, school, and dealing with his mom, Akira had a great deal of wound-up tension in him. Playing tennis was a way to let it all bleed out of him.

He looked over at the clock on Akira's desk and groaned. It was only 6 A.M. How had he only managed to sleep for five hours? Okay, so six o'clock was the normal time he woke at home, but he usually got to bed earlier. That nap last night must have been more restful than he'd originally thought.

Blowing out a sigh, Akaya wiggled a bit, trying to get out from under Kamio's limbs, which turned out to be a harder task than he'd first thought with a guy used to handling two very wiggly little girls. He managed his escape after a few heart-pounding minutes during which Akira attempted to twine around him like a snake, all the while sleepily murmuring little nothings like "it's ok, baby" and "go to sleep, princess" which was enough to tell Akaya that the red-head thought he was one of his sisters.

After all that wiggling, Akaya landed on the floor with a rather undignified thump. Getting up, he dusted himself off and gave his friend a mild glare. Akira had rolled over onto his back as soon as Akaya had gotten away from his grasp. Shaking his head, Akaya trudged toward the bedroom door with jaw-popping yawn.

A few minutes later, bodily necessities dealt with, Akaya opened the bathroom door, contemplating just going back to sleep, shared bed or not. He'd come to the conclusion his early morning wakefulness was due to an adrenaline surge from waking up in an unfamiliar bed. Now that it was ebbing, he was feeling sleepy.

"G'out the way, 'Kira," mumbled an unfamiliar voice. He jerked his eyes up from his toes and came face to face with a woman he only vaguely knew. This must be Akira's mom, he realized suddenly. Unconsciously he took a step away from the reek coming off her.

"Hey, wai' a minute," she whined when he tried to slip past her and escape. Quicker than he anticipated, she reached out and grabbed him. "You ain't 'Kira. Why're you here?" she grumbled, blinking blearily.

He almost choked as her breath wafted past his nose. "Just a friend of his. Came over to do homework together." he muttered, trying to extricate himself from her grasp. He was beginning to get angry. Was she like this all the time?

"Huh. Ya' kno'," she said with a sad attempt at a sexy grin, "yer pretty cute fer a kid. I cou' show ya some fun?" she asked as she crowded in close to him. "Yer not all stuck-up like that Tachibana guy, are ya?" She wobbled drunkenly.

Eyes wide, Akaya stared up at her, not quite believing he'd heard that right. Then, when it looked like she was going to take silence as assent and leaned in to kiss him, he jerked away and shoved her hard enough for her to end up sitting on her rear on the floor. "Fuck, no!" he snarled at her and stormed away, not stopping until he'd reached the relative safety of Akira's bedroom. Though he was tempted to slam the door, he noted that Akira was still asleep and shut it quietly, then leaned against it, eyes closed.

Well, fuck, he remarked to himself dryly. He'd thought Akira had been exaggerating the situation. No wonder Akira took it upon himself to look after his sisters. He blinked as her last words came back to him. He must've misheard that, he told himself. She wouldn't ... not Tachibana! Then again, she had just come on to him. He slid down to sit on the floor, shocked. "Damn, Akira. _That's_ your mom? What a piece of work," he muttered.

"She wasn't always like that."

Akaya jerked his head up and met blue eyes. Akira was awake and sitting up in bed, looking rather sad. Akaya shrugged at him, uncomfortable and angry. "Still, man. What the fuck? Talk about Coyote Ugly."

In spite of the fact Akaya was talking about his mother, Akira couldn't quite hold back a small snicker.

A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A_A

Reviews? Pretty please?


End file.
